


Be Careful What You Wish For

by mrsmarit



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gwen Bashing, M/M, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmarit/pseuds/mrsmarit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen Cooper is used to getting everything she wants in life, until she meets Jack Harkness. She wants him and will do anything to get him. Including selling her soul to the devil in exchange for seven wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's All About Gwen

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago for a prompt to put a spin on the movie Bedazzled with Torchwood characters and here's what I came up with. This is complete so I'm posting this all in one go.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Just another day at the office and Gwen Cooper is bored out of her mind. She has already surfed Facebook, Myspace and has just Twittered again for the 15th time this hour. Hell even YouTube didn't have any more interesting videos; you can only watch The Mean Kitty video so many times (even though it is really catchy.) She knows she could be doing some actual work, but why should she bother. After all, she is gorgeous and shagging her boss. So he doesn't expect much from her, except for her to spread her legs every once in awhile. In fact, the whole situation with Owen has gotten a little tedious; she wishes she could land someone a little more challenging. Like the CEO Jack Harkness who is sex on legs and one of the few men she has ever set her sights on that she has not been able to land.

Truth is Gwen doesn't just want him for the sex. Make no mistake though; she wants to shag that man right into the next century. According to her research, something she does when she needs to "look" busy, not only is he supposed to be fantastic in the sack but he is rich to boot, two things that appeal to her nature immensely. Hell, the only reason she is working here in the first place, is to land herself a rich husband. The only problem is so far she isn't having much luck.

First there was Andy; who she started shagging when she was working in the data entry department. It was all part of her plan so she could eventually become his assistant. At first he seemed okay to Gwen, not too bad looking and thought the moon rose and set on her and Gwen had been under the impression he had some "family" money. As it turned out his family has money alright, the problem was it wasn't theirs. Then the whole family went to jail when their money-laundering ring got busted. Gwen still feels a little bad about it. How was she to know that the information on that disc Andy has asked her to take to his father contained all the details of their business? And honestly who could predict she would get pulled over for running a red light and then arrested for unpaid parking tickets? She totally couldn't have known that the police would search her bag and find the disc.

Next was Rhys; who while they were together was wonderful to her and if she had been a different person she could have been with him forever. He truly loved her but that wasn't enough to keep her attention. A girl like her has needs and they are simple ones, at least to her - sex and money. Not that she wants to be paid for sex, mind you; she just wants a rich man who is fantastic in the sack to be hers. Sitting back in her chair glancing at the clock she fantasizes about what life would be like as Mrs. Jack Harkness. No more nine to five for her just days at the spa, shopping and nights shagging the most delectable man she has ever seen. There is just one small problem -- getting Jack to notice her. Not just as an employee, but as a woman. Gwen has been trying to get his attention every chance she can, but she never seems to get anywhere. Anytime she attempts to get an appointment with him his personal assistant Ianto Jones swiftly rebukes her and every time it happens she dislikes Ianto a little more. Not that he is rude to her mind you, he is unfailingly polite but still manages to thwart her every attempt to get at Jack. What she can't understand is why her considerable charms never seem to work on Ianto. It's not for lack of trying. No matter how hard she tries, how much she leans into him suggestively, her "assets" as Owen so crassly calls them practically falling out of her shirt she gets nothing. Even when she tries every bit of her seductive charm, and Gwen has plenty she gets no response except a raised eyebrow and to is told yet again that Mr. Harkness is extremely busy, for the next year.

 

Wandering around the office after her latest failed attempt to get at Jack has Gwen lost in thought. Gwen is walking by the employee lounge when she happens upon an interesting conversation. She can hear Toshiko Sato and Martha Jones enjoying their lunch and discussing none other than Jack Harkness. Gwen has never been particularly friendly with either of them; some would say she has been downright rude and dismissive. Gwen however doesn't see it that way, other women are competition plain and simple so why be nice to them?

"So wait," Martha says shifting her chair back and sighing," you're telling me that the rumors are true?"

"What rum ours Martha?" Toshiko asks a grin in her voice.

"You know... that Jack and Ianto... dabble."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Martha."

"Sure, sure... like Ianto doesn't tell you, his best friend, everything."

"Actually, he is a pretty private person... but I might have accidentally walked in on them once snogging like teenagers."

If Gwen could actually see them, she would see Martha staring open mouthed at Toshiko who is chuckling silently. She continues to wander, eventually ending up back at her desk and sits down trying to digest this new information. Sitting there staring into space it finally dawns on Gwen that this is why all her attempts to get to Jack haven't worked; his bloody damn assistant is trying to keep Jack all to himself. Poor deluded Ianto, he knows that Gwen is so much better for Jack than he is and that's why he refuses to let her get anywhere near him. Continuing to ponder, she notices the, time; it's close enough to 5 to count and so she grabs her things and heads out the door.

She manages to catch the elevator and to her surprise sees not only one Ianto Jones but Jack Harkness in there as well. Deciding this is her chance she sidles in and tries to get next to Jack but as usual Ianto is there blocking her every attempt.

"Skiving out a little early today, are we?" Jack asks her.

Startled at the question she blushes a little, “Well, I came in a little early today so I didn't think it would be a problem... it's not is it?" she asks him batting her eyes at the man.

Gwen is so busy making doe eyes at Jack that she fails to notice the eye roll Ianto gives and is a little perturbed when Jack laughs not realizing what Ianto has done. They reach the lobby and the doors slide open a few minutes later.

"Well Ms. Cooper, let's not make a habit of this shall we?" Jack asks her, his eyes twinkling.

Gwen stands there flabbergasted that he knows who she is; she knew this day would come. Of course what Gwen fails to realize is that the only reason Jack has a clue who she is, is due to the stories Ianto tells him of her repeated attempts to get in to see him. Jack being Jack asks for pictures the next time Gwen flashes her "assets." Ianto of course is not amused. 

She watches them walk away, close enough to touch, arms brushing against each other, but doing nothing untoward. Gwen decides to follow them to see if maybe they are going somewhere that she might have a chance to get Jack alone and turn on the charm. She follows them into a bar she's never seen before, called Woody's. It's not until she gets inside that she realizes why. She's stepped right into a bloody gay bar and now it's her turn to not be amused. Muttering under her breath, she turns to leave, stalking down the stairs fuming at the newest turn of events.

"I would give anything... anything to get Jack to be with me."Gwen mutters kicking a stone that proceeds to bounce off the wall and hit her in the shin.


	2. A Fortuitous Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen meets Donna and places her first wish....

"I would give anything... anything to get Jack to be with me."Gwen mutters kicking a stone that proceeds to bounce off the wall and hit her in the shin.

"Oi! Anything?... Really?" A voice sounds from the darkness and soon follows a red headed Amazonian looking woman who grins down at the startled Gwen, who is holding her injured shin.

Thoroughly pissed off, Gwen glares at the woman, "Yeah that's what I said, isn't it? Why do you care anyway?"

"Well, actually, I have a proposition for you. And I'm Donna by the way."

Now, since this is Gwen after all, her mind goes automatically to sex, backing away she mutters, "Hey now... I'm not into girls you know. Well there was that one time at Uni but everyone experiments don't they?"

Donna’s eyes begin to glaze over as Gwen continues to natter on. "Oi! Listen! I wasn't propositioning you for a shag, woman. I was offering you a chance to get what you want, and I get something I want in return."

Gwen stares at the woman warily, "So I get Jack to be with me and you get what?" she asks Donna hesitantly.

"You get seven wishes to do with whatever you want, namely one Captain Jack Harkness and in return... I get your soul."

"Really?... That's it? I get that man and all I have to give you is my soul? Where do I sign?"

Watching Gwen's eyes glaze over Donna has to restrain herself from dancing. In all the years she has been doing this it's never been this easy. God bless vapid, brainless, money hungry, horny women.

"Okay so as a test wish can you fix my leg? I think that rock might have broken something."

"Sure not a problem," she escorts Gwen to the A&E where they stitch up the small gash in Gwen's leg. As they get ready to leave Gwen is irritated to realize that she has to pay for this little trip.

"Well I told them what you needed and they fixed it didn't they?" Donna says haughtily. Gwen nods in annoyed acknowledgement and then begins to chatter like a rabid chipmunk about how wonderful it's going to be once Jack is hers.

Donna escorts the babbling Gwen to her "office" to sign the contract. Once behind her desk, a massive ream of paper falls from the sky thudding onto the enormous desk that groans under the weight.

Gwen stares bug eyed at the papers in front of her. "Do I have to read all of that?" she asks Donna irritably.

"You don't have to do anything except sign here," she points as Gwen signs, "and here," pointing again as Gwen signs. "and lastly here" as she points again as Gwen signs and with that the contract flies off the desk back to wherever it came from.

"Now then what's next, Ms. Cooper?" Donna asks Gwen.

Gwen ponders this and replies, "I want Jack to be my husband and I want to spend my days shopping, eating and going to the spa."

An unearthly gleam lights Donna's eyes, "Done and if you want the wish to end just dial 666 on this cell phone." With a twitch of her nose and a flick of her wrist Donna sends Gwen on her way chuckling under her breath.

When Gwen open her eyes she is laying on luxurious satin sheets. Sighing she realizes that Jack is not lying next to her and Gwen gets up to get dressed and to and find her husband. Heading into her closet Gwen almost passes out in glee, rows and rows of designer clothes and shoes line the walls. Walking up and down the closet her hands ghosting over the clothes, stopping to pull out a gorgeous pant suit. To her horror however she sees that it's not her usual size 8 but a size 16 and she races to the mirror to see what is going on.

Glancing in the mirror Gwen cannot contain her scream of agony at her reflection. No longer is Gwen the way she was before the wish. Svelte, gorgeous and with a great rack is how she has always seen herself. Now Gwen is fat, dumpy and her face looks like someone took a cheese grater to it. Horrified she goes into the closet again and pulls on some jeans and a t-shirt to frustrated to do anything with her hair.

Heading downstairs her mouth gaping open at the splendor, she is the mistress of. Wandering around the house she comes across a laptop and notices that her schedule says she has an appointment with her trainer. She heads to the gym and what she sees there makes her heart stop. There on the weight bench is her beloved Jack shagging Ianto Jones who she assumes is her damn personal trainer.

"What the hell is going on here?" she shrieks the glass mirrors vibrating at her piercing voice.

Jack turns to her smirking, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm doing what I do every time that Ianto comes by for one of your lessons. I mean come on... have you seen him in a pair of jeans? Yummy."

Gwen gapes at them, Ianto at least blushes at being caught but when Jack begins to thrust into him again he loses himself in the feeling. 

"Go away Gwen. Get something sucked or peeled would you?" Jack tells her turning his full attention back to Ianto groaning as he feels Ianto grip him tightly.

Turning she races from the room haunted by the sounds of Jack shagging Ianto and not her. This isn't what she wanted she wails to herself miserably as she trips down the hallway sprawling herself in front of the entire house staff composed of Owen, Toshiko and Martha, who are laughing at her and pointing. Having enough she pulls out the cell phone, dials the number, and ends this disaster of a wish.


	3. Make Sure You Ask For The Right Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next wish for Gwen and things aren't getting any better. When will Gwen learn her lesson?

Upon seeing Donna, Gwen launches herself at the other woman determined to beat her to a bloody pulp. Unfortunately, for Gwen she misjudges the distance and instead of hitting Donna, she ends up face planting in the mud pool next to the other woman. Gwen comes up sputtering with mud in places mud should never go and glaring at Donna. With a slight wave, Donna dismisses her masseur and swivels her body towards Gwen chortling at the sight.

"What the hell was that?" Gwen asks Donna indignantly. 

"What was what?" Donna asks her innocently.

"You know what I mean. I was fat and ugly and Jack was shagging Ianto for god's sake."

"You got what you asked for. You wanted to be married to Jack, spend your days shopping, eating and going to the spa and you got that."

Glaring at Donna Gwen says petulantly, "But he didn't love me."

"You never asked for that did you?"

Perturbed Gwen hauls herself out of the mud pool plopping down on the concrete floor happy to see Donna get covered in some of the spray.

Sliding off the table Donna shakes and is now fully clothed with no trace of mud on her.

"So, what's next Ms. Cooper?"

Gwen sits there pouting mud dripping off her and beginning to crust a little. What can she do to make Jack be with her... to do what she wants when she wants? Then it hits her like a smack upside the head. Gwen pauses realizing that Donna has just smacked her to get her attention.

"You know I do have other things to do so can you get on with it okay?"

"I know what I wish for. To be with Jack who does what I want whenever I want."

Donna rolls her eyes snaps her fingers and with a whoosh Gwen is gone. 

This time when Gwen wakes up it's a different story. She's still gorgeous, totally not fat and her face feels intact and Jack is lying on the bed next to her. She cuddles up to him whispering in his ear "Kiss me Jack."

Rolling over he kisses her cheek dryly. "No Jack kiss me like you love me."

Jack grabs her crushing her into his chest and plundering her mouth with his tongue. When he finally lets her up for air Gwen couldn't be happier, this is looking it's going be the perfect wish. 

Two weeks later, Gwen is about ready to start pulling her hair out. She can't take it anymore. Jack follows her everywhere doing everything she tells him to, and it is driving her around the bend. Finally, one night she looks at Jack and says, "Listen, I am going to take a bath. Go do anything you want for an hour and then come to bed."

Jack looks at her, grins and hops to his feet, "Whatever you say dear," and hustles from the room. Gwen smiles relishing the quiet and heads to the bathroom to have a good soak and catch up on her trashy magazines.

Meanwhile Jack is hunting down Ianto, their butler, smiling as he spots the other man. 

"Evening Ianto."

"Evening, sir."

Removing his shirt, he glides over to Ianto brushing his lips over the younger man's. 

"We only have an hour Ianto."

Pulling out an antique stopwatch Ianto looks up at Jack grinning, "That's one hour and counting sir." Then Ianto swoops down claiming Jack's mouth with lips and tongue and teeth. 

This ritual continues for a few weeks and everyone seems happy until the night that Gwen cuts her bath short. Wandering around the house searching for Jack she can't believe what she finds. Her Jack, her beloved Jack in flagrante with the damn butler Ianto! She can't believe this is happening to her again.

"Jack," she howls, "how could you do this to me?"

Jack turns to look at her, and she notices that her presence causes Ianto to blush again. "Well, Gwen, you did say I could do anything I wanted for an hour. And what I want to do is Ianto."

She sees Ianto turn a deeper shade of red, "Sir, a time and a place."


	4. Sun, Sand and Sex. What Could Be Better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen & Jack.. a deserted island. It should be perfect right?

Shrieking, Gwen pulls out the phone dialing those damnable numbers again to end yet another horrible wish. She swears to herself there is not enough brain bleach in the world to get that last image out of her mind.

When Gwen comes to this time, she is in the middle of some jungle and Donna is sitting up in a treehouse in some sort of Jane looking outfit. As she stands glaring up at the other woman, she feels something squish between her toes and is mortified when she realizes she is standing in a pile of crap.

"Honestly... crap."

"Wanted to make sure you landed somewhere soft. You should be grateful."

"Grateful?" Gwen shrieks scaring the birds in the trees overhead. "These wishes are turning into disasters. You haven't been giving me what I wanted."

"And what is it you want, Gwen? Do you even know?" Donna asks her snarkily.

"I want Jack all to myself." Gwen states petulantly. "That's what I want... I wish Jack and I were on a deserted island with a beautiful tree top house like in the Swiss Family Robinson."

Donna shakes her head. "As you wish..." and as Gwen blinks out again Donna mutters, "Fool."

Glaring at the bright sun, she gazes up at her and Jack's beautiful tree top paradise. She smiles as she feels Jack's arms wrap around her and she leans back into him. Gwen begins to zone out blissful in the knowledge that finally it's just her and Jack and no one else. 

Weeks go by and Gwen couldn't be happier, at least that's what she tells herself. She has Jack all to herself but there's nothing to do and she's getting kind of bored. After all, you can only have sex so many times a day before even that gets old. Additionally, Jack's conversational skills are somewhat lacking in Gwen's opinion. Sure, he can talk about aeronautics, weapons, war and the like, but the man has never heard of people like Britney Spears or Paris Hilton. Therefore, she sits there day after day listening to him drone on and on about what he wants to talk about, but when she wants to talk about something she likes suddenly he has somewhere else to be. The last couple of days Jack has been going out for longer gathering food he tells her and she starts to get suspicious when he comes home one day without any food but looking extremely... satisfied.

Gwen continues to let her imagination get away from her, thinking about what Jack is doing when he is out "getting food" as he puts it. She knows it's just her and Jack on the island so why is the niggling fear that it has happened again, that somehow Ianto is on the island with them. Days continue to flow by and slowly not only is Jack spending more and more time away from their home but also the sex has decreased immensely and Gwen is getting frustrated. Finally, she can't take it anymore and she follows Jack as he heads out trying to make sure he doesn't realize that she is there. Of course, since Gwen is anything but graceful Jack knows damn well she is following him and he's glad; he hates lying but Gwen has never made him happy. She wants sex 24/7, normally that would be great except it's Gwen, and well she really doesn't do it for him. Also, if it's not sex then she wants to talk; not listen but talk, about people he couldn't care less about.

But where he is going, well, that's a different story. He is going to visit his friends from the shipwreck Martha, Toshiko and of course Ianto. For Jack just being near Ianto does something to him that he never gets being near Gwen. With Gwen, he feels like he is obligated to care for her, to love her, but with Ianto he wants those things freely. He arrives at their makeshift camp and a grin spreads over his face as he sees Ianto sans shirt tying some palm fronds onto the structure they had finished late yesterday. Feeling Jack's eyes on him Ianto looks up smiling and throws the older man a small wave. Waving back Jack heads down to the camp receiving waves and smiles from Martha and Toshiko as he spots them out in the ocean trying to catch some fish.

From her "hiding" place in the jungle Gwen, watches glaring at the interaction between her Jack and that damn Ianto Jones. She continues to watch them throughout the day and this time though there is no "sexual" interaction she can see between Jack and Ianto there is something else there that scares her more. Gwen sees it in the way they look at each other, the sly glances, the brushing of limbs against each other and the way that they listen to each other that, it's more than just sex with Ianto. Pouting she flops on the ground wondering to herself if this is why she could never get Jack to love her. When he is with her, she feels that he acts as if he is listening to her but with Ianto she can tell he actually is listening. Sighing, she pulls out her phone ending yet another failed wish. She knows next time she'll have to put much more thought into what she wants as she’s running out of wishes and really doesn't want to lose her soul.


	5. A Loyal Jack..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Gwen wants is a loyal Jack.. is that too much to ask for?

Coming to Gwen sees Donna lounging on a couch and being preened over by what looks to be Andy, Owen and Rhys.

"Back so soon?" Donna asks her not even attempting to hide her grin.

"Yes... I didn't think that last one through well enough. So I'm going to sit here until I can come up with the perfect wish."

"Knock yourself out. I'm in no hurry." Donna replies accepting a grape from Rhys outstretched fingers. Seeing Rhys cater to Donna makes Gwen feel something she has never felt before, jealousy. For a girl like Gwen to be jealous of a man that isn't hers to feel like that is not what she expects.

Gwen sits there pondering what has been happening, no matter how she does, it she can't seem to get her wishes right and she's almost out of wishes. Gwen can feel Donna staring at her and wonders what the red headed she devil is thinking. Even worse Rhys is still feeding the woman grapes and she can feel her hatred of Donna grow.

 

"So, thought of your next wish yet Gwen?" Donna asks her taking another grape from Rhys outstretched fingers.

"I'm still thinking. I know what I want, but I have to think about the right way to ask for it."

"Well whenever you're ready... you know - it's not like I have anything else to do today." Donna snarks rolling her eyes at Gwen.

Finally, an hour later, Gwen leaps to her feet with glee in her eyes. "I've got it. This is the one that's going to work, I just know it."

"Oi, it's about time woman. Jesus, I thought your head was going to go all kablooe if you thought much longer. So, lay it on me lady."

"I want a Jack that's loving, attentive and loyal. I want Jack to belong to me and me alone."

Gwen comes to in a big beautiful bed and after a quick check, she is happy to discover she is intact so to say. Rising from the bed she turns over to see an adorable dog sleeping on the bed next to her and she can't help but run her hand down its side as the dog turns onto it's back legs kicking in the air. Chuckling Gwen gets dressed and begins to search around the house trying to find Jack. 

'Jack... Jack where are you?" she calls out searching everywhere and seeing no sign of Jack anywhere.

Suddenly she feels a cold nose press against her leg and looking down she sees that adorable dog again. Bending down she scratches behind it's ears hearing the jingle of his collar she turns over the name tag and is startled to see the name Jack on the tag. Her gut churns a little bit and she rises continuing to search for Jack only to be greeted with barks and yips from her little dog. She heads over to her computer booting it up and she almost cries when she sees her homepage. There she is with Jack the dog in full photographic glory and that's when it sinks in. She had believed that she had it right this time, that finally she was going to get Jack exactly where she wanted him. To get him with her, and instead of saying his name she had said "A" Jack and that's what she got. A loving, attentive, loyal Jack Russell Terrier, she wished herself a damn dog! Sinking to the floor Gwen throws the mother of all hissy fits, her tears being licked from her face by Jack.

Once she has exhausted herself she pulls out that damn phone again and ends the latest disaster. In front of Donna, again she looks at the other woman and runs up trying to strangle the other woman. "This is all YOUR fault." Gwen howls. "Nothing is turning out the way I want it to."


	6. It's All About How You Phrase It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen puts her thinking cap on.. sort of.

Once she has exhausted herself she pulls out that damn phone again and ends the latest disaster. In front of Donna, again she looks at the other woman and runs up trying to strangle the other woman. "This is all YOUR fault." Gwen howls. "Nothing is turning out the way I want it to."

"Like I said Gwen, dear. Maybe you aren't asking for the right thing."

"Well what do I want then huh? Tell me that you she-devil." Gwen mutters irritably. 

"You want Jack... and Jack wants Ianto obviously. Soooo....."

"I don't get what Jack sees in Ianto," Gwen mutters irritably.

"You mean besides the fact that he's smart, quick-witted and look great in a suit?" Donna asks her smugly.

"So maybe if I'm like Ianto then Jack will love me." Gwen states softly to herself.

"Maybe," Donna agrees eyes beginning to glow.

"That's what I want then. I want to be smart, quick witted and look good in a suit."

"Done... and you know how to end it so off you go." In a blink, Gwen is gone.

Gwen opens her eyes to see Jack above her and she can feel him thrusting into her as she begins to moan. At least she thinks it's her, maybe it's Jack because there seems to be a little too much bass in her voice.

"I love you. I love you so much." Jack moans as he continues making love to her.

Jack's thrusts increase and he is pounding into her in increasing urgency and suddenly his back arches as he comes screaming out a name that she hopes she didn't hear.

”God, Ianto, that was fabulous. Love, I didn't know it could be like that. I think we might need to get cleaned up though." glancing down at her stomach. And it hits her like a ton of bricks. She, Gwen Cooper, has the man she loves, but in order to have him she has become Ianto Jones. 

Gwen is unable to stop the tears flowing down her face and she sees Jack lean over her hands caressing her face. "Ianto what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No it's just too much." Gwen wails in Ianto's accented Welsh voice. "I wanted you and I have you but...”

"But what?" Jack looks at her worry obvious in his eyes.

Glancing up at her beloved Jack, she cups his face. "Nothing love everything is perfect.

And for Gwen it is perfect... for exactly the next 72 hours. And then it all comes to a head, she can't take it anymore hearing Jack tell her he loves her but it's not her he loves it's Ianto. The gentle touches, the lingering looks and adoration are all for Ianto and it's making her mental. But the worst is hearing those words she has longed for, but they aren't being said to her not really.


	7. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is near and Gwen does not react well.. as usual

Finally, Gwen can take no more and she pulls out the phone again, wailing in agony. Plopping down she looks up and sees Donna once again on that lounger not bothering to contain her gales of laughter.

Fury engulfs her and she launches herself at Donna only to be stopped mid air by Rhys and Andy. 

"You bitch, I hate you. You ruined everything." Gwen wails spittle flying from her lips.

"Say it don't spray it, Missy. And you better make this last one a good one." Donna barks at her.

"Last one... what the hell do you mean last one you harpy?"

"Now look here woman, you are trying my patience and if anyone is the harpy it's you. The next wish is your last one so you had better make it count. Now get out of here, think about what you really want and try and get it right this time." 

"How can it be the last one? I should have two left. There was the marriage, Jack doing everything I told him to, the desert island, the dog and then where I was Ianto. That's only 5. Where did you learn to count?" Gwen snarks.

”You’re missing one Gwen. The one where you asked me to fix your leg genius. It was a wish and so you are up to six. Now shoo before I do something you'll regret." and poof goes Gwen.

Wandering around town and Gwen stumbles and mutters like a crazy person lost in her own world. Without realizing it she ends up in front of Jack's house and she stops cold in her tracks. Many a night Gwen has spent outside these gates gazing wistfully at the house beyond wondering what it would be like if she was its mistress. Not stopping to think before she acts she walks up to the gate rattling it trying to get in. As she gazes at the house, she sees the thing that she has tried to deny or wish away and has failed miserably at each time. Coming out of the front door is Ianto followed closely by Jack and she sees Jack as he pulls Ianto into a scorching kiss before they get ready to climb in the back of the car idling near the door. Gwen begins to wail and flail and is mortified when a guard starts trying to pull her from the gate.

"No you can't. I belong here you wanker. Let me go." she howls trying desperately to hold on to the bars of the gate. She begins kicking him, breaking his nose and she sees him rush back into the guard booth picking up the phone.

As she continues her spectacle, she is mortified to see Jack and Ianto staring at her Jack's mouth gaping open and Ianto stoic as ever but she can see the slight tremble as he tries not to laugh at her. Her mortification only increases as she hears the familiar sounds of the police. Her fingers are pried from the bars and she is pushed into the back of the police car. As the gates finally open, she sees Jack and Ianto in the back seat of the town car. Jack is still gaping at her while Ianto has one eyebrow raised and is looking at her a slight air of glee in his countenance.


	8. Repercussions and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen deals with her issues.. with a little help from a bad wolf.

After Gwen is booked, photographed and given a hideous orange polyester jumper, she is shown to a holding cell. Once inside she sees a young woman sitting serenely on one of the benches. Since there is no one else in the cell luckily, Gwen heads over to the other bench and sits down with a pitiful sigh.

 

After an hour, Gwen is tired of sitting on the bench, and walking around the room and trying to think of a way out of this. The other woman still has not spoken to her; she just stares at Gwen as she occupies her time.

"So..." Gwen asks leading, "What did you do to get in here? You don't look like the usual type to be in a place like this."

"I could almost say the same thing about you," the young woman answers softly. "I'm Rose Tyler and I am just trying to help someone out who has lost their way."

"Gwen Cooper" as she puts out her hand. "Nice to meet you I guess. Since we’re here and I know that we'll never see each other again I was wondering if I could get you advice on something."

A soft smile plays over Rose's lips, "Fire away. I'm a good listener."

Something in those words releases all of the pent up emotions in Gwen and everything starts to spill out; about Andy, Rhys, Owen and of course Jack and the wishes and how it never works out. Once she is done, she sits down on the bench next to Rose suddenly more exhausted than she has ever been in her life.

Rose sits there for a few minutes watching Gwen intently, "Do you want my honest opinion Gwen?"

"Yes I think the time for sugar coating has come and gone," she says wearily.

"Okay... I notice that all of your wishes are about making you and you alone happy. You assume that if you are happy that Jack will be too. But obviously that's not the case. From what you say about Rhys and how you feel watching him, pay attention to Donna and not you maybe there's more there then you want to admit. Stop being selfish and looking at the surface of people and maybe you'll find what you were looking for all along."

Stunned Gwen can't help but gape at Rose, "And what is it you think I've been looking for?"

"Someone who loves you and only you." Sighing Rose continues, "Money comes and goes, hell even sex does, eventually. But someone who loves you, who cherishes you and only you - well, that's worth more than anything."


	9. The Final Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen makes her final wish..

"Someone who loves you and only you." Sighing Rose continues, "Money comes and goes, hell even sex does, eventually. But someone who loves you, who cherishes you and only you - well, that's worth more than anything."

Gwen stares at her and sits down only to hear her name called a few minutes later. She’s given her things, allowed to change and rushes to get out of this horrid place. Outside she is startled to see Rhys in the waiting room.

"Hullo Gwen." Rhys says hesitantly.

"Hi Rhys. Did you bail me out?"

"Yeah I hope it's okay."

"Yeah it's great Rhys thanks." She looks up and smiles at him as he motions for her to head to the car. 

Pulling up to her flat Gwen hesitates, not sure of what to say to Rhys. "Ummm, thanks a lot. I'll pay you back as soon as I get to the bank. I better go got an early day tomorrow."

Gwen grabs the door handle practically throwing herself out of the vehicle but she can see in the reflection of the glass Rhys crestfallen look. Feeling more horrible than she has ever felt she rushes into the flat and slams the door behind her then she sinks to the floor in tears.

Not even ten minutes later she hears a knock at the door and looks out to see Donna there impatiently tapping her foot.

"Oi, woman! Open the door I know you're in there."

Reluctantly, Gwen opens the door as Donna pushes her way in. "Come on then. Time for the last wish. I do have other things to do you know."

"I'm not going to use it." Gwen tells Donna sternly.

"Oh really? You think you're going to get out of our deal, do you now?"

"Maybe not out of it but you can't have my soul if I don't use my last wish? So there." For some reason Gwen gets the bright idea to stick her tongue out at Donna.

"Cheeky bugger you are. If you don't want to use your last wish that's fine, but we need to take a little field trip first."

Grabbing Gwen's arm she drags her, literally, to hell. And for Gwen Cooper hell isn't eternally damnation, burning pits of fire and endless torture. Oh no, for her it's being surrounded by men who ignore her, who doesn't love her and worship her. What’s worse is the way they flock to Donna, especially Rhys. Standing there glaring at what's happening she hears a voice whisper in her head.

"Do it. Use the wish you know you want to. Who cares about a measly thing like a soul anyway?"

The words continue in a sort of chant increasing in tempo and volume and nothing Gwen does can block out the sound. The agony of the words and what is happening with Donna and all those mean causes something to snap in Gwen.

"Fine! You want me wish, here it is. I wish for Jack Harkness to be happy no matter whom he chooses."

Donna sighs heavily and Gwen begins to fall deep into the pits of Hell. When Gwen wakes up she is startled to see she is lying on a marble staircase. Rising she begins to move around wondering to herself if she's in Heaven and if that she bitch had taken her soul or not.

"It's not Heaven, Gwen. It's just a courthouse. Your selfless wish voided the whole contract thank you very much. All that hard work down the drain." mutters Donna as she wanders off.

Running up to Donna Gwen throws her arms around the startled woman, "So I get to keep my soul. You are awesome thanks for being such a good friend."

Donna pulls herself away from Gwen flabbergasted that Gwen would consider her a friend. "See you around, Gwen. Heaven and Hell can be found on Earth; it's up to humans to choose, so good luck in the future. Be a little more careful with what you sign, would ya?"


	10. The Growth of Gwen Cooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nullifying the deal with the devil Gwen starts to get her act together.

"It's not Heaven, Gwen. It's just a courthouse. Your selfless wish voided the whole contract thank you very much. All that hard work down the drain." mutters Donna as she wanders off.

Running up to Donna Gwen throws her arms around the startled woman, "So I get to keep my soul. You are awesome thanks for being such a good friend."

Donna pulls herself away from Gwen flabbergasted that Gwen would consider her a friend. "See you around, Gwen. Heaven and Hell can be found on Earth; it's up to humans to choose, so good luck in the future. Be a little more careful with what you sign, would ya?"

Blushing Gwen nods her head furiously and heads home to get a shower and some sleep.

Monday morning dawns clear and bright and Gwen arrives at work early, well early for her means on time that is. She is surprised to see her co-workers milling around speaking in hushed whispers and some even pointing to something tacked onto the office bulletin board. Pushing her way through the crowd she finally gets up the board and is startled to see a beautiful ivory and crimson wedding invitation prominently displayed. Now, oddly enough, Gwen is aware that this type of thing is usually prohibited so she squeezes in closer and is shocked to see who the happy couple is.

She continues to read noting that the wedding is this coming weekend and she realizes that all of her machinations were for naught. And for some reason Gwen is okay with this, the things that have happened over the weekend had changed Gwen. Now the changes aren't physical they are all on the inside and she hopes that it makes things better, not only for her but for the people around her. It is time for Gwen to stop thinking it is all about her; maybe, just maybe that's why she has never truly been happy. Now it's time for Gwen to get her life sorted and first things first she has some people she needs to talk to.

First stop is Jack's office where she patiently waits for Ianto to get off the phone and she can see the shock on the young man's face as she smiles down warmly at him.

"Listen, Ianto, I just wanted to come up and apologize for the way I have been behaving the last few weeks. I know what I did was trashy and inappropriate and I wanted you to know that I am truly happy for you and Jack."

Blushing Ianto closed his mouth a little before answering. "Thanks, Gwen. Ummm, may I ask what brought on this change of heart?"

"Just sorted out my priorities, realized that what I thought I want for my life wasn't really what I need. Anyway, I better go and get some work done; I have some more people to apologize too.

As Gwen turns to leave Ianto calls out to her, "Hey Gwen, if you are coming on Saturday Rhys doesn't have a date. You know just in case."

Turning to Ianto, she smiles her gap becoming completely prevalent and she winks at him before turning and heading to her desk.

Once at her desk she isn't surprised that Owen isn't there and she sits down and gets down to work. An hour later Owen swaggers in winking at her and she is hard pressed to see what it is she saw in the man in the first place.

Owen calls her into his office a few minutes later and she walks in setting down some documents that need his review and approval.

Looking up at her in shock Owen asks her," What's this?"

"It's paperwork that needs you review and approval what does it looks like?" as she rolls her eyes. "Listen there's something I need to talk to you about. I don't think we should be involved anymore outside of actual work. If that means I need to find a new job that's fine but I can't continue down this road."

Owen looks at her and nods his head, "Okay Gwen if that's the way you want it. And I think we can continue to work together without all the other distractions. Can I ask what brought this on?"

"I just realized that what we were doing wasn't the right way to get what I thought I wanted. Oh and by the way I heard Toshiko doesn't have a date to the wedding on Saturday," she says and heads back to her desk. Even though it appeared to everyone that Gwen thought only of herself she has noticed how Toshiko looks at Owen when she thinks no one else is looking.


	11. Life Is More Than Just Men..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen starts to make friends.. who knew other women could be this awesome?

When lunchtime draws near she grabs her bag and heads to the lunch room. She spies Martha and Toshiko sitting at one of the tables and heads over to them.

Stopping near the table, she waits for them to finish talking standing there quietly. Toshiko pokes Martha who hasn't even noticed that Gwen was anywhere near them.

"Look I know I have been a right bitch to both of you. I have been rude, condescending and have not even tried to get to know you thinking that it was beneath me." Sighing she continues, "I just wanted to come and apologize for the way I have been acting and I hope that you would be willing to give me a second chance to be your friend."

Gwen turns to leave after saying what she needed to say. The ball is in Martha and Toshiko's court now.

Behind her, she hears a throat clear, "Gwen, if you don't have any plans were all going out for drinks after work maybe you would like to join us." Toshiko says quietly. Turning she sees both of them looking at her expectantly and she nods before heading out to find the last person she needs to talk to, the most important person.

Knowing Rhys is a creature of habit; Gwen heads out to the chip shop around the block smiling when she sees in him his "spot." Walking in she sits down next to him and starts to talk before she loses her nerve. 

"Rhys, look I just wanted to say thank you for being you. I never appreciated how brilliant you were when we were together and I am sorrier than I can say." Pulling out some money, she presses into his hand. "And thank you so much for bailing me out this weekend. You were the only person I could think to call that might actually come." Kissing his cheek, she stands, heading back to the office leaving a thoroughly stunned Rhys sitting there with a chip hanging from his mouth.

After work that evening Gwen heads out with Martha and Toshiko and is surprised to see Jackie, Mary, Yvonne and Rhiannon already waiting for them at the pub. Suddenly self- conscious Gwen hesitates but gets dragged along by Toshiko and Martha. A few hours later, Gwen is surprised by how much fun she had, the other women had warmed up to her, once she had apologized for her behavior. She feels that she had just started the beginnings of some good friendships.

The most surprising part is when Martha asks her if she wants to go with her and Toshiko to get something special to wear for the wedding. Stunned Gwen agrees immediately and is looking forward to going with them the next evening. She is even more surprised to find out the Toshiko is going to be Ianto's maid of honor and congratulated the young woman who smiled shyly at Gwen's words.

"Wait until you see the colors Ianto picked out. That man looks good in red is all I can say on that."


	12. The Wedding And Other New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ianto's wedding day. Gwen celebrates it with her new friends.. and an old flame.

Finally, the big day arrives and Gwen gets up extra early to head over to Martha's so they can get ready together. Arriving at the ceremony location, a beautiful hill set in the Welsh countryside her and Martha ooh and aah at the beautiful sight.

A little while later, they are seated and the ceremony begins. The vows are beautiful and heartfelt Gwen can tell that both men mean every single word. She also can't get over how handsome both Ianto and Jack look. Ianto is in a beautiful three-piece pin striped suit with a vivid crimson shirt underneath. Next to him stands Toshiko in a complementary crimson dress ending at her knees with an intricate basket weave back. Not to be outdone, Jack stands glorious in a charcoal suit with a dark blue shirt and his best man, Owen much to Gwen's shock, in a similar suit with an ivory shirt instead of blue. When Toshiko told her that red was one of the colors, being Ianto's color and all, now seeing him she has to agree. Not that Jack looks bad he is still bloody gorgeous but Ianto is easy on the eyes too.

Once the rings are exchanged and the kissing completed (and what a kiss it is) the happy couple walks down the aisle looking radiant and very much in love. At the reception, Gwen is seated with some of the same women she had met earlier in the week and they greet her warmly.

Dinner is served, speeches are made and finally it is time for the first dance for the newlyweds. Softly the strains of You Do Something to Me by Paul Weller come over the speakers and Gwen smiles to herself. As she watches Jack and Ianto take the floor, and doing a fantastic turn around the space, she smiles as she sees other couples join them. First, she sees Toshiko and Owen on the floor looking extremely pleased to be in each other’s arms. She sees other couples join them as well, Martha and Tom, Jackie and Pete and Rhiannon and Johnny.

As she continues to watch and sip her champagne she feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up surprised to see Rhys standing there smiling down at her.

"Listen I was wondering if you maybe fancied a turn around the floor. The most beautiful woman here shouldn't be sitting on the sidelines."

Beaming up at Rhys, she sets down her glass and takes his hand as he leads her to the dance floor. As the music continues and Rhys holds her close as they twirl around the floor. She sees the smiling faces of her friends around her and even gets a wink from Ianto as they pass each other. Leaning into Rhys she sighs and he looks down at her slightly alarmed, "Everything alright luv?" he asks.

"Yeah Rhys, everything is exactly as it should be," Gwen leans in kissing him as they continue around the floor. The dance ends and they walk off the floor together holding hands as Rhys whispers in her ear, "So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to give it another go?"

Smiling at Rhys again, she asks, "Really?"

As Rhys nods, she moves into him, "That would be lovely. Nothing would make me happier." As Rhys picks her up off her feet swinging her around and kissing, her senseless it dawns on Gwen that it's the truth. Nothing right now would make her happier than being with Rhys and she can’t help the glee that bubbles up from deep inside of her, spilling out into the air.

Sitting at one of the tables sipping champagne are Donna and Rose watching the couples go by.

“You know I don’t appreciate you butting in like that, Blondie.” Donna tells Rose.

“Oh, get over it woman. Even someone as vapid and shallow as Gwen would have eventually seen the light. I just gave her a little push.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right,” Donna says grudgingly.

“Of course I’m right Donna; you should know that by…..” The next thing Donna knows Rose is leaping from her chair and practically running over to a very good looking man in a suit and converse sneakers.

Shaking her head Donna picks her glass up again and takes another sip. She smiles as she sees all the happy couples dancing by and can’t help but wave to Gwen as she drifts by in Rhys arms. Donna leans back taking a final long drink of her champagne and pats herself on the back for a job well done and then blinks out on to her next assignment.


End file.
